


Familiar Faces

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter pays a visit to Babylon...and the back room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

Hunter navigated his way carefully through Babylon’s maze of a dance floor, enjoying the press of sweaty, glitter-streaked, gyrating bodies as he skirted past them heading for the bar.

He didn’t really belong there, and his dads would have given him a bullshit lecture if they knew, even though there was a time his dad, Michael, had spent six nights a week clubbing here with his friends.

Hunter understood the protective streak that ran through the two men who had rescued him from the mean streets, and most likely, an early death. Yet Babylon was familiar to him, and although he preferred women when it came to sex, sometimes it felt more comfortable to lose himself for a few hours among the gay men he understood, than it did facing the brainless breeders to be found in every straight bar he’d ever set foot in.

Tonight he wasn’t looking for a hook-up, his hustling days being but a distant memory. He was legal now, and while he was home on winter break from his senior year at NYU, he just needed a safe place to blow off some steam.

He loved his dads, and he knew how much they missed him, but their fucking love nest was small, especially with his sister, JR, visiting from Toronto for the holidays. Hunter had grown accustomed to dorm life and being able to come and go as he pleased. Having to account for his whereabouts, as well-meaning as his dads were, had quickly gotten a little suffocating and reminiscent of those first difficult months when he, Ben, and Michael had struggled against some overwhelming odds to become some sort of bizarre family unit.

Reaching the bar, Hunter nodded to the bartender and ordered a beer, turning to survey the crowded club while he drank. With a practiced eye, he broke the groups of men into two basic categories; hot fuckables, good to be seen with, but with no real financial value if you were hustling, and the not-so-hot, mostly older fags, who wanted to be seen with the young twinks, and usually needing a substantial bankroll to merit a trip to the back room.

“You can take the hustler off the streets, and send him to college, but somehow he still winds up back to his old tricks.”

Hunter smiled and leaned further back teasingly against the bar, displaying his assets like he used to do every night on the street, although it was doubtful the owner of the sardonic voice next to him had ever had to rent a boy in his life.

“Never old tricks and never the same ones twice…unless they‘re rich old fucks.” Hunter drained his beer and set it down on the bar, turning to face his dad Michael’s best friend, and the one man he still wished he’d fucked, Brian Kinney.

“Home from your higher education for a few weeks, brat?” Brian smirked and held up two fingers to the bartender, offering one of the fresh beers to Hunter when he was served.

“Yeah, ‘tis the season and all that bullshit.”

“Ma and Pa cramping your style?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“I’m used to being a little more independent than they’re used to, I guess.” Hunter answered, mirroring Brian’s smirk as a shirtless twink squeezed between them looking for some water and a fuck buddy.

Brian raised his eyebrows at Hunter over the twink’s head, but Hunter shook his head.

“I thought twinks were more your type, judging by your present long term non-relationship. It’s a fucking shame too, you’d have dumped that boring blond in a hot second if you’d ever sampled my ass.” Hunter winked suggestively, allowing his gaze to slide slowly down Brian’s fine torso.

“And as charming and well-spoken as ever, I see.” The blond twink in question spoke up sarcastically from behind Hunter, walking right past him into Brian’s waiting embrace.

“I would tell you to fuck off, but since you claim to be a straight boy now, it really shouldn’t be necessary.” Justin smiled insincerely and wound his fingers into Brian’s hair, pulling his mouth down to meet his in a hot, wet kiss.

“Hey relax cupcake, I was just admiring your what-the-fuck-ever’s obvious assets. I may prefer pussy, but I’m not blind. Your boo has an open invitation to my ass, just so we’re clear.”

Brian pinched his nose tightly as Justin quickly stepped into Hunter’s personal space, glaring. “I changed my mind, rent boy. Fuck off!”

Hunter jumped back in mock fear. “Down, boy. Looking is free. Besides, he’s practically fucking family, and I don’t fuck my family.” He slammed his empty bottle onto the bar, and stalked off. Fags didn’t have an exclusive hold on the drama queen market.

Later that night, after discouraging more than a few interested parties, both on the dance floor and off, Hunter was leaning over the catwalk, looking down at the never-ending throngs of desperate dancers, thinking that maybe it was time to head home before Ben and Michael sent out a search party.

As he took one last bored glance, his eyes caught movement at the edge of the floor. It was Brian, leading Justin by the hand in the direction of the area Hunter knew housed the back room.

Hesitating for all of a heartbeat, Hunter ran down the stairs, pausing to catch his breath and recover his composure as he reached the bottom step. Before he could change his mind, he found himself following behind Babylon’s power couple at a discreet distance.

He reached the threshold of the back room and hesitated, the sounds coming from the dimly lit space in front of him reminding him of the alleys and abandoned overpasses of his hustling days. His curiosity and lingering fascination with Brian Kinney and the aging piece of blond boy ass who wouldn’t go away, won out, just as he knew it would.

He passed by numerous pairs of groping men with a few threesomes and moresomes thrown in for variety, all in various stages and positions of sexual fulfillment; but they didn’t hold his attention for more than a passing glance.

He received a few subtle and not-so-subtle propositions from a few loners hoping to find pleasure by some means other than their own hands, but Hunter quickly moved on, not tempted in the least by those pathetic losers.

Finally catching sight of the reason he’d ventured into the bowels of Babylon, he slid his back casually against the wall. Fairly certain he was able to see, but not be seen from the angle he had chosen, he settled in to watch the show.

Justin nudged Brian until his back was up against the wall, hands pushing up beneath Brian’s black sleeveless vest, before pulling the snaps open with a sudden gesture, exposing the smooth, lean muscles of Brian’s torso to his caressing fingers.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of Brian’s neck, licking and nipping as he followed the path of his fingers from Brian’s chest to his abdomen. Hesitating as his mouth reached Brian’s stomach, Justin’s tongue snaked out and wetly explored Brian’s navel, fingers eagerly unbuttoning the fly of Brian’s tight black jeans until he could reach inside and pull Brian’s long, beautiful cock free of the denim.

Brian threw his head back and moaned, eyes half-closed, watching the top of Justin’s head as he sank to his knees before him.

Hunter watched in fascination as Brian’s fingers threaded their way through Justin’s blond hair, restlessly pulling and playing with the strands in a way that was so much more than a casual touch.

Justin slid his hands around to cup Brian’s firm ass cheeks as he swallowed Brian’s dick deep into his throat. It was a skill that Hunter immediately envied, and Brian obviously cherished judging by the blissed out expression he wore.

“Fuck me!” Hunter whispered in amazement as Justin proceeded to bring Brian to orgasm within a few minutes. Maybe there was more to Brian’s twink than he’d realized.

“Gladly.” A voice responded to his remark from the darkness, and Hunter glared at the misguided trick who apparently thought he had been making a request.

“Fuck off!” Hunter growled, drawing a disgruntled, 'Make up your mind, prep boy!', from the rejected fag.

Glancing back over at Brian and Justin, Hunter realized that Justin’s blow job had just been an appetizer, and Brian now had him pushed face first against the wall, pants lowered, hips pistoning in an easy, relaxed rhythm as he pummeled Justin’s ass, with his tongue sneaking out from between his lips as he focused on giving and receiving maximum pleasure from the act.

“Lucky bastard.” Hunter thought as he watched the ecstasy growing on Justin’s face as Brian’s left hand trapped both of Justin’s above his head, and his right hand reached around to firmly stroke Justin to release.

Hunter saw the way Justin pushed back against Brian’s thrusts, trying to control the speed and depth as much as he could, until Brian released his trapped wrists to administer a sharp smack to Justin’s ass, which seemed to push Justin right over the edge into orgasm, with Brian following right behind him.

Hunter was not surprised that super-twink was a bossy bottom, but he was surprised at how perfectly the two men had played each other, obviously enjoying so much more than just physical pleasure together.

Brian carefully pulled out and disposed of the condom, gently pulling Justin’s pants back over his hips before turning him around, and staring into his eyes before claiming his lips in a passion-filled kiss. Justin immediately wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and his legs entwined tightly with his, both of them oblivious to the grunts and groans of the men getting off around them.

It was an eye-opening experience for Hunter, and now he almost felt embarrassed for having witnessed such an intimate moment between them. He still was sure he preferred the touch of a woman to that of a man, but Hunter felt a strange yearning that he hadn’t experienced since his time with Callie; it was the desire to truly belong to another and ache to breathe the same air and inhabit the same space, regardless of the sex of the other person. Hunter was smart enough to know that not everyone achieved that in life, and more often simply settled for something less because they feared being alone.

It was obvious to him that Brian and Justin had found that elusive something that many called love and Brian had called bullshit, but Hunter knew the truth, and what he took away from that night in Babylon’s back room was a promise to himself.The promise that he would never stop looking for the right person, never just settle for average.

Whether his perfect someone ended up being a woman or a man, it really didn't matter. If a self-proclaimed asshole like Brian Kinney could find happiness in the arms of a twink like Taylor, then maybe there was hope for him after all.

Slipping out of the shadows and out of Babylon via the side door that led into the alley, Hunter had to admit that sometimes life's best lessons were learned from some of the most familiar faces in the most unexpected of places.


End file.
